In Your Time of Need
by UnderlyingLoyalty
Summary: Fallout 4 short story centered around Cait and the SS. Taking place during Cait's sidequest and afterwards. *Spoilers ahead!*. Railroad sided M!SS x Cait. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a short little one-shot drabble I thought I'd write involving the male soul survivor and Cait. Based off my romance of her in my actual playthrough. Taking place during her sidequest: 'Benign Intervention'. Enjoy!**

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Walking, walking, walking. It seems as though thats all Jack and Cait have been doing for days now. Just a few days ago Cait had finally opened up and confessed on her chem addictions, it's not like it really suprised him. Cait always had that look in her eye that he saw in every addict, that twitch, the rapid blinking he'd see over his shoulder or out of the corner of his eye. He knew Cait needed help, and he was willing to go to any end to do so.

The sun had finally set and the blazing tempatures of the wasteland were finally beginning to cool down. They were both tired, and with the distance they've made, they should be to vault 95 by tomorrow afternoon.

"How about we find someplace to take shelter for the night? It's getting late and you never know what we could encounter this time of night." Jack said from over his shoulder

"Fine by me, 'long as we make good distance by tomorrow. " Cait said in her usual irish accent

"I think there's an abandoned shack just up ahead. Might be able to take shelter there for the night, c'mon." Jack said as he led Cait on

Inside the shelter there wasnt much, just an old table, complete with a ham radio, chair, and skeleton of whoever was occupying it before them, though it did have two queen sized mattresses and a small supply of purified water.

"It's damn impressive that we found all this 'ere." said Cait

"Well, you do have that irish luck." Jack said with a smirk

"Hmm, I suppose you're right."

Later that evening the two went about their respective choirs. As Cait cleaned her shotgun and Jack bandaged up some of the burns he took from the raider with a laser rifle he got into a scuffle with. Cait eventually peeked up from her gun and took a deep breath.

"Jack..mind if I..ask ye somethin'?"

"Of course Cait, ask away." Jack said as he looked up from his pip-boy

Jack's warm welcomings always made Cait feel a little more comfortable. He was about the only person Cait actually considered 'friend'.

"It's just that..all me life everyones either shown me every form of abuse possible, or turned there damn backs on me. The abuse my parents showed me, those fuckin' raiders they sold me out to..the things they did to me.."

Cait felt her eyes begin to swell as her voice shook, she brought her knees up to her chest and hid her face away, she never wanted _anyone_ to see her this weak.

Jack got up from where he was sitting and kneeled down infront of Cait, resting his hand on her shoulder "Cait, I know it hurts to feel betrayed like that, especially by those you loved and tried to make love you, how do you think I felt when I lost Nora? With Shaun, I don't know if he's alive or.."

Cait looked up to see Jack locked up in his own words, in turn she made him open the wounds he had too, she felt awful for making the only man whos ever cared for her think about the nightmare he's in.

"Oh my God, Jack I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to..."

"It's alright, Cait. It's not your fault."

Cait looked down at the floor "It's just that..what if what we've been searching for isn't there, what if I don't get clean, what if I spiral more and more downward and I just become this..this- junkie!"

Just then, Jack took Cait's hand in his own "Then we'll find another way. You're a fighter, Cait. I know you'll get through this one way or another. I have faith in you."

As their green eyes locked together, the whole world seemed to stop for a few seconds, this man, this _stranger_ , has shown her more kindness and compassion in the past month then she has seen in her entire life. She stared into eyes that said 'I'm here for you, you can count on me, I'm with you every step of the way'

All these thoughts in just a few short moments had overwhelmed her, she didn't realize it, but in reality there were tears streaming down her face.

She threw herself into Jack, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his shoulder and letting it all out: her concerns, her past, everything that had ever hurt her on the inside was coming out. Jack responded by wrapping his arms around her and quietly comforting her while he ran his fingers through her messy red hair. Neither of them wanted to lose the other's embrace.

Eventually they both settled down and said goodnight as they both took a seperate bed. Though thoughts dashed through both their minds and would keep them from sleeping anytime soon. Cait knew there would be challenges ahead, but she knew she wouldn't be alone with Jack at her side.

Just then Jack got up from his bed and made his way over to the redhead laying across from him, he got into bed next to her as he wrapped his arms around Cait's waist, with his face close to Cait's hair.

"Can't sleep?" Cait said softly

"No, but it sounded like you couldn't either."

Cait smiled, she didn't fight his embrace, in truth, it had been what she had been needing for a long time. It had been what she'd been wanting from Jack for awhile.

Jack placed a kiss on Cait's head as he leaned his head on hers, the warmth of each other's body slowly lulling them to sleep.

Jack was right, Cait's luck was finally starting to catch up to her.


	2. Chapter 2- Together

Chapter 2- Together

 **A/N: As you may or may not have noticed, this was actually supposed to only be a one-shot. Though many had suggested I expand the story a bit. I doubt this sory will be a long one (Only about 5 chapters at max. This story may also change to rated M in the future for language, violence, and some sexual themes (no, I am not writing a smut...yet..idk). Enjoy!**

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Jack slowly creeped his eyes open as the bright sunrise poured in through the many holes and cracks in the metal shack where he and Cait taken shelter for the night. He was still in the exact same position he had fallen asleep in last night, his arms wrapped around Cait in a warm embrace.

Jack took his free arm from around Cait began to curl his finger in her beautiful red hair, being careful not to wake her. He began to wonder why he took such a huge risk last night. He's had a crush on her for a long time, she was just the kind of person he wanted in his life, fun, sweet but deadly, and not afraid to relax with a pint after a long day of getting shot at. Though he just imagined what she would've done had she not appreciated his advances so much, maybe she would've jammed a screwdriver into his eye socket like she did to a raider once...ew. Just then Cait began to stir awake, as she began to slowly move with a groan.

"Hey, sleepy. Hope the bedbugs didn't bite, because god knows this mattress has 'em." Jack said as he arched himself up with his elbow

Cait rolled around to face him "Don't think so. Mmmm, haven't slept that well in god knows how long." She said with a smile

Jack smiled back and rubbed her bare shoulder as he got up, stretching out his body as he made his way over to his bag to find something to eat, eventually settling for some Fancy Lads Snack Cakes.

"Hungry?" he said as he tossed Cait one of them

"Vault 95 shouldn't be too much farther, only another mile or so south according to my pip- boy. " Jack said with his mouth full

"Good, better get going, I want to try and make good time." Cait said as she finished her snack cake and grabbed her gear

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The two were soon on the trail again, making their way south. Despite their night together, Cait still wasn't totally sure how she felt about Jack yet. Sure he was very kind to her, always had her back,they'd shared a drink or a cigarette together, and was without a doubt nice to look at. But she's stayed with many others before, all of them giving off this 'nice guy' routine, only to turn around and stab her in the back. Though, something made her feel like he was different, that he legitimately cared about her, it was just then that she realized she was staring at him, quickly evading her glare when he began to turn his head.

"We should be coming up on Vault 95 now, you ready?" he said

"As ever."

He gave her a nod and began to run towards their destination, she took the moment to observe his muscular, well toned body and rear, biting her bottom lip at the sight.

She quickly snapped herself out of the brief trance "Christ Cait, really? Now?!" she thought to herself as the two made their way to the Vault, it was occupied by gunners, meaning they wouldn't be getting in without a fight.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

They had fought through the Vault, eventually opening the final door to the clean room, taking down a gunnar commander along the way.

"Christ, ya nearly bought it back there, you all right, Jack?" Cait said as she helped walk him over to a nearby chair

"Hng..yeah, the commander threw a grenade and got shrapnel lodged in my knee, I'll be fine though, a stimpack or two should seal up the wounds quick enough. Look around, see if you can't find anything."

Cait then found it, a small room with a special chair designed to clean the user's blood of any chem addictions.

"Hey! Found somethin' " she called over to Jack

He made his way over, his leg wound now healed from the stimpacks. "Nice, I guess I control the room from this terminal over here." he said as he gestured towards the powered terminal outside the clean room.

"Yeah..I-I suppose." Cait said looking at the ground

Jack noticed the fear in her voice "Cait, what's the matter? Something bothering you?"

"It's just that..I don't know if I can go through with this." she said

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that..I've been like this for so long, what if when I come back out I see things so much different. What if don't like what I see?" She said as she paced the room

"Or what if..what if it doesn't work? Then what? I'll still be addicted and I'll get worse 'n worse until I end up goin' crazy! Then what'll ya think? Then what?!" Cait said as she turned towards Jack, the woman was now on the brink of tears

Jack put both hands on Cait's arms, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Cait, I know you're scared, confused,that you feel alone in this. But I want you to know that I'll always be by your side, I'll still be with you, and I'll support you no matter what you choose. If it doesn't work, then we'll find another way. We're in this together Cait, I promise." Jack said still touching Cait, though he was standing much closer now

A single tear rolled down Cait's cheek, that was the most comforting thing anyones said to her in, well..ever. Jack never failed to make her feel better, she took a deep breath.

"Alright, I'm goin' in. No turnin' back now." said Cait

"Hey" said Jack "I'll be right here on the other side when you're out. You'll make it, I know you will. " he said with a smile as he wiped the tear from Cait's cheek, which made her smile

Cait stepped into the chair and gave him a nod as he activated the sequence, the room activated and the chair Cait was in injected her with needles to clean her blood of her addictions, she cringed and groaned in pain as she was subjected to what felt like torture while Jack stared in worriedly at her.

After about 5 minutes the process was over, Cait stumbled to her feet, dizzy from the anti-drug's side effects. Jack ran to her side to help steady her.

"Whoa, whoa, easy Cait, easy. I almost thought I'd lost you back there. Are you ok?"

"Uuung, I feel..odd. Like everything looks and sounds so much clearer now; colors, light, sound, all so..different." she said as she steadied herself

"It worked?"

"I'm not sure but, I think so. I think I'm gonna be just fine." Cait said looking at Jack with a smile

"Look, I just wanted to thank you. Without you I never would've gotten here, never gotten clean, I can think so much clearer now, both from gettin' clean just now and bein' able to talk about me parents to ye. It's the first time I've ever put all my cards down and not walked away with nothin' " said Cait

"I told you Cait, we're in this together. We've always made and good team.." Jack said

"...Great friends too." Cait said looking up and down Jack's body

Just then time seemed to stop for the two, after what felt like forever Jack finally broke the silence.

"From what we've been through...it seems like you're interested in being more than just friends."

Cait's face then turned almost as red as her hair; "I-I well, I can't say I didn't think there was somethin' between us, I mean you've been damn nice to me an-and always had me back...not to mention you are pretty damn cute too..."

Jack's face instantly turned to a smile, "Well, I've felt the same way for you too."

"But..why me? I'm always gettin' into trouble and spittin' insults to people..am I really what you need in your life?" Cait said taking a step back

Jack merely shook his head in disbelief and smiled again "You've always been my kind of girl Cait; tough, dependable, fun, cute..I knew there was something about you when I first pulled you outta the combat zone, and I've felt the same ever since. "

Cait smiled the biggest she ever had in forever, and threw herself into Jack's arms, knowing well enough that he'd catch her. He held her in his embrace for long until he brought her face up to his by her chin and kissed her.

As the two kissed in each others embrace, all Cait's dread and regrets seemed to go away for awhile. She knew there was something about him, and for once, she was glad she was right about it.

 **A/N: What'd you think? PM me or leave a review to let me know! More reviews equals better chapters! Be sure to favorite and follow as there will be more on the way! - UL**


	3. Chapter 3- Our New Life

Chapter Three: Our new life..

"Aaaand, here we are!" Jack said as he carried Cait bridal style into their new home in Diamond City

"Well, whaddaya think?" Jack said, still holding Cait

"I think I'd like it if ya put me down now." Cait said gently nudging him in the ribs

"Right, sorry." He said putting her down

Cait strolled around the downstairs, inspecting up and down their new home Jack had just bought, over time Sanctuary had grown to become a thriving settlement for all different kinds of good people to settle down. Though Jack needed something..personal for him and Cait, somewhere he could actually call, theirs.

"Got a bit of scuff here and there, but hell, what home in the commonwealth doesn't?" Cait said running her finger along the kitchen table

"Soooo, does that mean: 'Yes, Jackie. This is such a wonderful home for us'?" Jack said in possibly the worst imitation of an Irish accent ever made

Jack came behind Cait and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulders.

Cait couldn't help but to laugh; "You're an ass, but that doesn't mean I ain't still keepin' you around." she said as she rested one of her hands on his and the other on his cheek as she gave him a kiss

The two rested their foreheads on the others. "You know, I think we can actually start fresh now."

"What do ya mean, darlin'?"

"Well with the institute in ruins, you finally clean, and the commonwealth at least safe from total domination at the hands of a few stir-crazy institute eggheads. I think we can...you know, act more like boyfriend and girlfriend than combat-mates."

"Aww, but you know I'm still a junkie when it comes to adrenaline."

"Whatever." Jack said with a smile as he pulled himself away from her. "What do you say I cook us up some dinner? I can make my famous fried mirelurk cakes." Jack said sarcastically as he made his way over to the cooking stove

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The two enjoyed a filling meal together before deciding to let their food settle by relaxing together on the sofa, Cait taking her rightful place with her head resting comfortably on Jack's chest.

"Ya know, treasure, I think I could get used to this whole 'boyfriend and girlfriend' thing you we're yammmerin' on about." said Cait

"Home cooked meals, a warm fire, and spending time with the ones that matter the most..yeah, I can agree on that." Jack said burying his face into Cait's hair, he really didn't know how she kept it from smelling so bad

"Mmmm, but what's a good meal without dessert?" said Cait

"What? What're you-"

Just then Jack was interrupted by the sudden feeling of Cait's hand running up and down his groin "I'm not a huge fan of sweet rolls, but I think I can find something."

"Ahahaha, yeah..you sure-oh!" Jack said being unsuccessfully seductive, his mind was too distracted on Cait's hand, motioning up and down his shaft through his vault suit that was already skin-tight enough. Cait bit her bottom lip and gave a deviously pleased smile, he knew she wanted to get it on right then and there, and so did he until he heard a crash come from the roof.

"What the hell was that?" Cait said as she was snapped out of her trance, looking to the ceiling

"Don't know...I'll go check it out." Jack said getting up from his spot and grabbing his 10MM pistol "I'll go have a look,probably nothing, but it doesn't hurt to check." Jack said as he climbed up the metal ladder leading up to the roof

"Be careful!" Cait called from the downstairs

Jack made his way up to the roof, still thinking it was nothing, though it had turned out to in fact be a figure, this figure turned out to be Deacon, sitting back in a lawn chair with his feet up, drinking a beer, noticing Jack's arrival.

"Hey-hey compadre, good to see ya, pal. Pull up a chair, have a cold one..or well, 'luke-warm' as I should call it." said Deacon

"Deacon? What the hell are you doing on top of my house? How the hell did..you know what, nevermind, I don't want to know." Jack said standing next to Deacon

"Though I do wan't to know this..why are you here?" said Jack

"I actually wanted to chat, some stuff I wanted to get off my chest, and who better to go to than, well, my only friend."

"Well, you went through the trouble of getting here, so shoot, I guess."

Deacon stood up next to Jack, finishing off his beer. "Thanks" he said

"So..with the Railroad seeing us as their own goddamn icons now, were pretty much Dez's top agents, lots of responsibility there. We may have beaten the institute but that, seems like only the start of it all."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked

"Well, for starters, we've got numbers to build. The railroad is still relatively small, if we're gonna make the whole commonwealth our turf, we've gotta expand. Then you've got the Brotherhood and institute remnants, along with all the regular raiders and synth hate mongers out there. To put it short, we've got a tall order."

"I can understand, bringing peace definitely isn't gonna happen overnight. But we can do this Deacon. You, me, Dez, Tom, and all of the Railroad can achieve so much together, we're small yeah, but we've already proven we can kick ass." Said Jack

"Ahaha, thanks for the pep talk, coach. Though I did need to get that off my chest, I gotta admit, that wasn't the only reason I came here." Deacon said looking to Jack

"I've gotta admit, when I first met you, court was still out for me on who's side you were really on, we could be all 'buddy-buddy' one day and have ourselves a massacre the next. Though in my travels, I learned you were someone the Railroad could depend on, myself included." Deacon continued

"We've had each others backs too many times to count, but hey, that's what friends are for, right?" said Jack

"Precisely, I know I'm not too good with these types of things, but I guess what I'm trying to say is..when we infiltrated the institute and sent their asses out in a fiery blase of glory. I couldn't have asked for a better friend to fight by." said Deacon

"A better best friend." Jack said giving his arm a jab with his finger

"You said it, brother." Deacon said with a smile

The two nodded before Deacon took his leave; "Gonna call it a night from here, get some shut eye back at HQ. Come meet up with me sometime, Dez will most defiantly have more for us." he yelled as he jumped from the roof down to the Diamond City streets. Jack gave him a salute for a goodbye as he went back inside the house to Cait.

"What the hell was goin' on up there?" Cait asked

"Just Deacon on another one of his late night strolls, he decided to swing by..as you probably heard." Jack said taking off his vault suit to make himself more comfortable

"It's getting late, so I think I'm gonna call it a night." Jack said just before he felt Cait's hand grab his rear-end.

"Oooh no, you'll be damned if you don't think we're breaking in this new bed. I finish what I start.." Cait said with her voice now back in her seductive tone

Jack smiled deviously, at this point, who was he to refuse?

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one, I really liked Deacon and my SS's friendship in the game, so I wanted to expand it a bit in this chapter. Don't worry though, there'll still be plenty of Cait to be written. Thanks for reading and as always, let me know what you think! -UL**


	4. Chapter 4- Looking Ahead

Chapter 4: Looking Ahead

Blue skies, white clouds, green pastures, peace and tranquility, these were things Jack hadn't seen since his time before the bombs dropped. Yet he suddenly found himself surrounded by it all in an open, empty field. Looking down at himself, he realized he was no longer wearing his gear that he usually is found in, but in clean, fresh clothes like the ones before the war. Viewing his surroundings, he noticed a figure not too far away from him, the only thing aside from fields that seemed to be around for miles.

He got to his feet, thinking that maybe the person could shed some light as to why he's suddenly found himself in what felt like a whole new reality all over again. It was only after a few steps that he realized who the figure was- it was Nora. He blinked a several times, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"N-Nora?" Jack called out

She turned to him to give a blank expression, one that meant she didn't know what to say or do.

"Nora! It's-it's you! Oh my God, I can't believe you're alive!" He yelled, not acknowledging her expression

He made his way over to her ready to hug her and bring her into his embrace. Though his joy was short lived when she stopped him with her hand.

Jack's face turned from overjoyed to confused by Nora's rejection towards him, after a few moments, she spoke; "...Why?" She said

"What do you mean, why? Nora,what's going on?"

"You...you left me to die in the vault."

"What?! Nora I didn't-"

"You watched those men take our own son away from us, and you stood there and watched me die trying to stop them from taking the only thing we had left in our lives!"

Jack looked back at Nora shocked and horrified, he finally had the woman he wanted so badly to have back in his life now, and she stood there accusing him.

His voice had finally cracked out words, "Nora I was trapped in the cryo chamber, there was nothing I could do! Do you think I wanted you to die?! No! I wanted to save you, honestly I did but I couldn't!" He felt his eyes begin to swell when suddenly, another figure appeared. It was Shaun.

"To think, I looked up to you, I _loved_ you, father. You could've been the leading forefront for the future of the commonwealth! You could've changed the world!" He shouted, now standing next to his mother

"Shaun, I know we didn't see eye to eye but you were my son! I just wanted to help you, I searched all across the commonwealth for you, I never intended to have to kill you!" Jack said, a tear now rolling down his cheek

"It's too late now, not like you ever cared, you never loved us. You're only out for yourself, and it's because of you that we're dead..' Shaun said with anger

Just then, the bright skies turned to black, sirens blared through the sky as a flash of light headed towards the earth. Jack looked up at the blinding light and was frozen with fear, he looked back towards Nora and Shaun who stood still, staring at him with hate and disgust.

When he tried to move towards them he was suddenly stopped by an invisible wall, he looked to realize he was inside the cryo chamber once again, the light headed towards them revealing itself to be a nuclear warhead. Jack slammed his fists on the glass as the bomb made its way closer to his family, who were still in their same positions.

"Wait! I didn't mean for you to die! I'm sorry! I-" Jack tried yelling at the top of his lungs

He was cut short by a massive explosion and flash of blinding light, which soon turned to a black abyss.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Tossing his head back and forth on his pillow, Jack soon awoke back to reality, he took a sharp gasp of air as he bolted forward in bed, a thin layer of sweat coating his face as he breathed deeply.

He looked around the pitch dark room, realizing he was back in his home in Diamond City, he looked to his left to see Cait still laying in bed facing away from him, a light, occasional snore signifying that she was still sound asleep. He carefully got out of bed, trying not to disturb his partner's sleep as he threw on some pants and a t-shirt.

He went over to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. Looking up at himself in the mirror, his white skin, brushed back brown hair, green eyes, and slight stubble that was growing out of his chin. He sighed as he wiped his face dry with a towel. He went up to the roof for some fresh air, though he still couldn't get the nightmare he just had out of his head, the scenery, their faces, voices, expressions, everything had felt so real to him.

He made his way up and sat on the edge of the roof and lit a cigarette, he hated the harmful things it did to the body, but couldn't help but not to light one up every once in a while to cope with hard situations. He looked out at the lights of Diamond City late at night, he checked his pip-boy to see it was only around 2:30 in the morning, the only people out at that time of night being Percy advertising Diamond City Surplus and any guard unlucky enough to be stuck with the graveyard shift.

"Strange fucking world." Jack said as he blew out smoke into the night sky, it was so amazing how much the world had changed ever since the bombs fell, how much hes changed. Something in him kept telling him that it was all true, that Nora and Shaun were dead because of him, that every time he tried to make things better, he only ruined the situation more. He rubbed his eyes trying to push these thoughts out of his head, but yet they still remained.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming from the hatch leading into the house, only to be Cait who was still in her sleepwear but was covered up in a robe.

"Hey..something wrong?" she said rubbing some of the sleep out of her eyes

"Nothing's wrong" he said "Just couldn't sleep, I'll be back in soon."

She took a seat next to him on the ledge of the roof, obviously not buying his cover-up. Although she never did, and always knew when Jack was upset about something.

"Somethin' has to be aching you, tell me what's wrong." She said looking him in the eye

Jack sighed and paused for a moment; "I had a dream, a nightmare more like, Nora and Shaun were there. The only two people I had left in my life when we had to evacuate to the vault. They were standing there, accusing me of being the reason they were dead. It all felt so..so real."

Cait knew about his wife's murder, about how Shaun was kidnapped and they went on a manhunt just to find him, only to see that he became the leader of The Institute and Jack was forced to kill him when the Railroad destroyed their underground base.

She wrapped her arms around his and comforted him; "Jackie..it wasn't your fault that Nora had been murdered, and it's not your fault about Shaun either. There was nothing you could've done, you were trapped. Barely able to move let alone take down three men all at once."

"But I keep wondering, what if that wasn't true? What if I could've saved her..maybe-"

"Quit driving yourself crazy with the 'what ifs', after I had to kill my parents I did the same thing, kept' wondering if I could've turned them around, but I realized that it was over. Nothin' I can do now." She said giving his arm a gentle but caring squeeze

"I guess you're right.." he said, putting out his cigarette

"And with Shaun, you _tried_ to turn him around, make him realize that the institute wasn't the answer, but he wouldn't listen. He was too far gone, but ya still loved 'im. He was your son, and even in the end. I'm sure he still loved you." said Cait

"Yeah, he did." Jack said taking Cait's hand in his

"Is this how the world works now? People going batshit crazy with the only intent of control? I know there are still good people, but how does the good survive?" Jack said ranting off

"Well..I think we've gone a pretty damn good job of gettin' by with each others help." Cait said smiling and resting her head on Jack's shoulder

Jack smiled "Yeah..yeah we have." he said running his thumb over Cait's hand

"C'mon, let's get back to bed. It's awfully cold out, and I might need ya to warm me up." She said getting up and taking his hand

The two got back to bed, though Cait was now using Jack's chest as her pillow. His quiet, steady heartbeat being the only thing she needed to drift her off to sleep. Jack laid back and gently played with Cait's hair until he himself drifted back to sleep. He didn't know what their future held, but if one things for sure, Jack would no longer take what he had for granted. He had The Commonwealth- his home for over two centuries, his friends, and Cait- the woman he loved the most.

And he would fight tooth and nail to keep them safe.

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **A/N: This chapter took a lot more time and effort to get out, but I hope you enjoyed. I've been super busy over winter break with work and other things, so forgive me if this took a bit longer to get out. I think this will be the last chapter to this mini-story, as it seems like a good place to conclude. But not to fear, more SS x Cait is to come, along with other pairings as well :). Please review, until next time! - UnderlyingLoyalty**


	5. Chapter 5- Some Nights

**HEEEEERES JOHNNY! Yes yes, I'm back. Sorry to all for the long leave of absence. School and work is never a good mix, but now that I enter summer break I will sure have much more time to write. Also, jeezus guys, this fic has been an absolute hit. With over 11K views and plenty of views comming in daily. Thank you all for your support, and to thank you all, here's a (very) shameless smut, so fair warning, 18+ content and** _ **very**_ **graphic sexual scenes. Be sure to review. Enjoy or hate it, it doesn't matter to me, Ciao!**

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

' _Rain, rain rain'_ Jack thought as he walked through the muddy streets of diamond city to his home at the home plate. It had rained all day through much of the Commonwealth, he was cold, wet, and tired of the normal comings and goings of the day and was thankful it's over.

He fished his house key from his pocket and unlocked the door to his home, taking off his muddy boots by the door and took off his wet jacket and shirt. He entered only to be greeted by his girlfriend - Cait.

She breathed a small sigh of relief as she made her way to him to hug him; "Thank god, your back, was startin' to get worried about ye' " she said in her normal Irish accent with her arms wrapped around his neck

Jack returned the embrace by putting his arms around her as well, he needed a little of this after everything. "I'm alright, Cait" he said softly "I told you not to worry about me."

"I try not to, but there's somethin' of an urge that makes me fear you won't come back" she cooed as she rested her head against his chest

Just then he swept Cait up off her feet, holding her up to him by the back of her knees, she made a small yelp in suprise and held onto his neck from her arms.

"Well that won't happen, I've promised you that before and it still stands, I love you, Cait. Know that I'd never put myself in a situation where I won't come back to the people who care." He said with a smile

Cait smiled warmly back and ran a hand through his hair; "Alright, alright, love. I believe you." she brought her head down to kiss him, to which he returned.

"Now that that's cleared up, what do you say we take this upstairs?" he said with a grin

Cait's smile quickly turned from warm to devious "Only if ye' carry me their." she said, biting her lip

"But of course, my lady." he said as he carried her up the stairs. With Cait teasing him by nipping at his neck, hitting all the right nerves as he finally made it to the bed.

He sat Cait down on the side of the bed as she took off her shirt and slowly removed her bra, leaving her round-yet-firm breasts exposed she took one of them in her hand, teasing herself by rubbing a nipple. She got down low on her knees to be at the perfect height. Jack was about to act until he was cut short by Cait grabbing his half hard member through his pants, rubbing up and down the shaft as she went.

"Who-oa there, someone's a little grabby." Jack said in a shaking voice, there was everything about having a topless Cait rubbing him as she bit her lip and rubbing her now small and pebbled nipples all at once

She said nothing except look up at him with that same expression for a few brief moments when she removed both hands to take off her pants, now only in a small pair of undies.

"Your turn now, love." she said as she unzipped him and let his pants fall to the floor, he was now completely hard, but that didn't stop Cait from being the tease she always was.

She grabbed his underwear by the bottoms and slowly but steadily started to pull them down, looking up at him in the eyes as she did, biting the sensitive skin above his crotch to tease him, making him cringe in satisfaction.

His entire dick was soon out and showing with him being hard enough for it to stick out forward, kicking the now useless pants and underwear on his ankles aside.

She grabbed him at the beginning of his dick and slowly began to stroke him back and forth on his shaft, occasionally teasing him by opening her mouth to put it in, but then stopping.

"Ung, babe..please." he groaned as she picked up her speed, giving a teasing smile as she used her other hand to rub herself aswell.

She finally put her mouth to work and took him in her mouth, slowly bobbing her head, occasionally deepthroating him, making gulping sounds with his cock that drove him wild on the inside. She picked on her pace, sucking him faster as she hummed to make her mouth vibrate and add to it. He gently pulled all her hair back to keep it from getting in her face.

"Cait don't-ohmygodfuck" he said again in a shaky voice as she kept going, her only response was a soft hum as she continued, with the sounds of pleasure he made being music to her ears.

She came to a slow stop, not wanting him to climax this soon, but dragging her mouth off of his cock slowly and ending with a _pop_ that he felt sounded absolutely _sinful_.

"Okay, now my turn" he said as Cait sat up on the side of the bed and removed her undies, now jack was the one on his knees as he began to run his tongue up and down Cait's pussy, occasionally speeding up and slowing down, she let out a small moan after a while and ran her hand through his hair again, with her breathing becoming heavier as he ran his tongue along her clit.

"Fuck, that feels so _good_ " She panted as she continued to run her hand through Jack's hair

He then stopped and got up, that was enough foreplay, they both had a burning desire for one another by now. And Cait wanted him inside her, and vice-versa for Jack.

He got up and gave his dick a few strokes before slowly inserting himself into her, making a small squeak as his dick filled her. He began to fuck her as she lay their, soon going hard enough to watch her tits bounce as he fucked her. She was warm and inviting on the inside, both their hearts were racing at this point in time, and a small layer of sweat was forming on them both.

"Ba-aby, fucking- don't sto-op." she said in a shaky and whimpering voice as he continued, he was going very fast now, with all of Cait's body, moving with the rhythm of Jack fucking her.

He removed himself and had her get on her hands and knees on the bed to face away from him, she looked back at him and grabbed her ass, with one of her cheeks taking up her whole hand, giving herself a smack before Jack reinserted himself and went at it once more. Her ass bouncing and jiggling as he fucked her, he felt her walls gradually swell up as he did. He knew she didn't have long.

He grabbed her shoulders and then fucked her at a fast speed, wanting to finally finish her off; "Don't fucking stop" she whined in a higher pitched voice just before she came, he did as she had asked and kept going after her. She was finally finished as Jack pulled his hard member from her, he wasn't far off from climaxing either.

He fell back onto his back and laid on the bed, panting from all the work he'd done, Cait looked back at him but realized her work wasn't over yet. She made her way to him, and using what little strength she had left in her legs, put his cock in her and rode him.

"Oh god, fuck, baby." he whispered as she bounced on him just before he came. Her chest heaving and heart still racing. She got up from him and fell on the bed beside him, his fluids seeping from her down her leg.

"Hey...come here." he said as he took Cait in his arms and she used his head as a pillow the two laying peacefully beside one another in each others embrace

"Wow..really needed that there." Cait said as he breathing slowed to normal pace.

"Yeah, not a bad way to end a shitty day if you ask me." he said as they both chuckled

"Gonna go try and clean up a bit, seeing from the mess you've left on me." Cait said with a smile as she hobbled over towards the bathroom

Jack laughed to himself and rested his arms behind his head. Staring off into the ceiling and sighed. ' _Yep, defiantly needed that_.' he thought to himself


End file.
